


A Little Sickness

by chiikausa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Sex, Biting, Frottage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Out, Teasing, it's basically just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiikausa/pseuds/chiikausa
Summary: From there, their movements were almost like a dance, maybe even a bit competitive. A tug, a pull, driven by the need to be closer, gofaster,but not too fast, or else the fun would be over too soon. When Sylvain cravedmore,he pushed Felix to the wall, rolling their hips together and relishing the fact that for once, Felix didn't push back. Sylvain kissed him, sucking at his bottom lip and humming pleasantly at the feeling of his hot, frustrated sighs on his cheeks."Feels good, huh?""Shut up."





	A Little Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> mods are asleep quick post shameless sylvix smut written for a friend
> 
> The title of this fic in Google docs is "what if we fucked in the monastery...but we were both boys?? just kidding... unless...?" which sets the tone for this feral, horny mess of a fic

The day was hardly halfway over, and Sylvain was bored. Not that he didn't have respect for the professor, but lectures really weren't his style. Practical training tended to be a bit more useful, but either way, today's lecture was dragging. So, Sylvain was bored.

And with his boredom, he felt...a little frisky.

Felix sat next to him, taking occasional notes, but Sylvain had known him for long enough to know that he was putting up a front. He was bored, too.

A dangerous idea bloomed in Sylvain's head. Smirking, he scribbled a note on his archment, sliding it to Felix.

_Wanna sneak out for a little fun?_

Watching Felix read the note was a little fun. He clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times, twirling his quill in his hand. He surveyed Sylvain's face—he offered a not-so-innocent smile. At that, Felix frowned, keeping the paper for a few (long) minutes.

When he slid it back, Sylvain felt victorious.

_Fine. How?_

"Professor?" Sylvain raised his hand, trying to sound a little pathetic. "I-I'm not feeling well. Could I go to the infirmary?"

The professor stopped, looking over to Sylvain. His brows pinched together in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just—my stomach, I think something's—" He burped for effect, earning more than a few worried glances. "Must've been something I ate earlier. I might need an escort…"

"Sure, you can have one. Would anyone like to—"

"I'll go." Felix stood, and the professor's eyes widened.

"Alright, thank you, Felix. Feel better, Sylvain. Now, then…"

With an out easily secured, the pair made their way out the door, Sylvain leaning heavily on Felix to maintain appearances.

-:-

Their preamble was quick, under the mutually understood fact that if Felix was gone too long, the professor might send someone to search for them. Sylvain busied himself pressing kisses against Felix's jaw, unbuttoning his pants to palm at his growing erection.

"Couldn't we have gone to the _dorms?_" Felix grumbled, and Sylvain kissed him to shut him up.

"Come on, it's more exciting this way, isn't it?" He whispered back. Felix frowned.

"The goddess will smite you for this."

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me."

Felix inhaled sharply when Sylvain's touch slipped beneath the waistband, and he felt proud to see the way Felix's eyes fluttered closed. He was always so serious, and Sylvain took great pleasure in unwinding him. Wrapping his hand around his barely-exposed dick, he started to stroke him, kissing and nipping at his neck.

Felix responded in kind, disheveling Sylvain's clothes to paw at him, eliciting a soft moan himself. Sylvain appreciated that Felix didn't try to undress him, since they had to be prepared to flee in case they got caught. The idea equally terrified and aroused Sylvain—mostly depending on _who_ happened to stumble by.

From there, their movements were almost like a dance, maybe even a bit competitive. A tug, a pull, driven by the need to be closer, go _faster,_ but not too fast, or else the fun would be over too soon. When Sylvain craved _more,_ he pushed Felix to the wall, rolling their hips together and relishing the fact that for once, Felix didn't push back. Sylvain kissed him, sucking at his bottom lip and humming pleasantly at the feeling of his hot, frustrated sighs on his cheeks.

Sylvain reached down to grasp them both in his hands at once, sucking back a moan and smirking when Felix did the same. "Feels good, huh?"

"Sh-shut up." He grumbled. "Can't you just finish this quickly?"

"But that takes, like, half the fun out of it."

He groaned, though Sylvain noted it still sounded masked by lust. "You're insatiable."

"Yet you agreed to come," Sylvain smirked, leaning close to bite at Felix's neck. "And you will come," He murmured.

Felix gasped, and Sylvain felt his cock twitch against his. _Hook, line, and sinker,_ he mused, feeling satisfied at how easy it was to work Felix up.

He pulled away suddenly, eliciting a growl from Felix, which Sylvain deftly covered with his hand. He turned Felix around, bending him over a crate and pulling his pants down over his ass.

Felix buried his head in his arms. "You're so crude. Make it quick."

"I told you, that takes the fun out of it," he teased, leaning close and reaching around to press his fingers against Felix's lips. "Suck."

Sylvain only felt Felix's hot sigh against his skin for a moment before, surprisingly, he complied, and Sylvain's fingers were enveloped in the wet heat of his mouth. It was everything for him not to moan—he was in control right now, and any sign of Felix's tongue sliding over his skin having such a strong effect on him could easily turn the tables. It was just that Sylvain has expected it to be quick, like Felix demanded, but instead he was giving him a full service: kisses, drawn-out licks, sucking, even bobbing his head a little. _That damn tease,_ Sylvain cursed to himself. _Though I guess I did this to myself._ His hips bucked a little, and he realized he was kind of smearing precum all between Felix's ass, but at the same time, the lazy friction felt too good to stop.

Finally, Felix let his fingers go. "There. Done."

"Hah. As if you didn't take your sweet time," He chided, shifting to slowly press a finger into Felix. "Tell me if it hurts."

No matter how many times they did this, Sylvain was sure he'd never get over the feeling of Felix's ass around him. He took pride in being good with his hands—at least, that's what he'd told a thousand girls before—but actually feeling around inside someone was… Well, it was always a bit different, and took a bit more calculated effort than he cared to admit. He added a second finger after hearing no protest from Felix, slowly stretching him out, experimentally curling his fingers now and again.

When Felix sucked a breath through his teeth and tensed beneath him, Sylvain grinned.

"_Sylvain,_" he groaned. "Just _do it already._"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Pulling out of Felix, he reached into his pocket with his clean hand, taking out a small vial of oil. He poured some over his fingers and gave himself a few slow strokes, coating it evenly before lining himself up. Slowly, he pressed in, hissing a sigh through his nose. He didn't stop until he was fully seated, and he bent over to whisper into Felix's ear.

"You ready?"

"Why do you ask like I should be prepared for anything else aside from what we're doing?"

"Because," he warned, his voice going low to match the arousal seeping through his bones. "I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Before Felix could protest, he pulled almost all the way out, slamming his hips back in with a force to make Felix's breath catch in his throat. Sylvain set an aggressive rhythm from there, enjoying the tightness around him a little _too_ much.

No matter how many times they did this, _this_ was always the best part. Watching Felix, who boasted so much strength on the battlefield, struggle to keep himself propped up on the boxes set off something in him. That _something_ was further titillated by Felix not wanting to move because it'd make too much noise and they might be caught. Sylvain chased that feeling like an animal, reaching around to pump Felix in tandem. What would have been low growls and groans were reduced to gasps and sharp breaths, and Sylvain was all the more aroused for it. Unwinding Felix was his favorite thing to do, whether it was heated like this or done through smaller teases and kisses. But seeing him still strung—hanging by a single thread because of him, because he wanted to do it out by the stables instead of going to the privacy of their dorms—ignited a fire that spread _fast._

He was so close, and he could feel Felix was too, when a voice rang out.

"Sylvain? Felix? Are you out here?"

_Shit._

Felix froze, squeezing so hard around him that he almost yelped, which _really_ would've given their position away. For a moment, Sylvain stilled, too, but his face was hot and his head was hazy with arousal and to be frank, he was way too close to stop now.

So he ignored the voice and kept rocking his hips, careful now not to brush their hips together before repeating the motion. Tightly policing his movements with Felix clenching as tight as he could was painful—all Sylvain wanted, what he _craved_ was to slam himself into Felix over and over without regard for who could hear—but that was not strategically sound. (And, he was sure Felix was already plotting to kill him.) He kept his ear open for the footsteps that circled the area, coming dangerously close to their position before their would-be voyeur sighed, and the footsteps faded.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Felix's harsh whisper came. "Are you out of your mind!?"

"Just relax, it worked out. Besides, maybe it would've been nice to get caught…" Sylvain sped up, gasping as he climbed fast toward his climax. "Someone turning the corner...finding us here, you a total wreck as I fuck you so recklessly...your ass and dripping cock on full display…I wonder if you'd moan for them the way you do for me when we're alone."

Felix _whined,_ and it went straight to Sylvain's dick. "Sylvain…"

"Ahh, _fuck,_ Felix…!"

Sylvain's only warning was Felix tightening around his cock, and then he came, breathing harshly through his nose to keep from making any sound. Sylvain wished he could see his face—he was probably biting his lip, and it was probably _so_ cute. He let go of Felix's dick to grip his hips instead, mindlessly giving in to the fervent passion coursing through his veins. He knew it was overstimulating Felix, but that part of his brain was far, far away. There was only one thing on Sylvain's mind, and it was how exhilarating it felt to let _go._

His adrenaline spiking was warning him he might not be able to keep himself quiet when he came. And that was coming _fast,_ so he did the only logical thing he could think of.

He leaned forward and bit down on Felix's shoulder. _Hard._ The subsequent hiss from his boyfriend's lips pushed him over the edge, and he came harder than he had in months. After a few shallow thrusts, he stilled, exhausted satisfaction overtaking him in a wave.

They stayed for barely a minute before Felix spoke again.

"You're heavy. Get off me. And get _out_ of me."

Sylvain chuckled, slowly pulling out and tucking himself back in his pants. _Ah...what a mess._ He kept a handkerchief in his pocket, and while it wasn't big, it would do the job for now. He wiped Felix off, pulling his pants up before Felix whacked his hands away.

"I can do it myself, thanks."

He flashed an easy-going smile. "I'm surprised you can still walk."

"Shut up, you feral beast."

Leaning on his shoulder, he smiled. "Wanna walk me back to my room? I think my stomach still hurts a little…"

Felix sighed, but obliged. Together, they walked back to the dorms and upstairs to Sylvain's room. Along the way, they stole small gropes and grabs at each other. Upon entering, Sylvain locked the door behind him and tackled Felix to the bed, pressing a long, loving kiss to his jaw and earning a huff.

There was going to be a lot of bedrest ahead of them. 

(And who knows? Maybe some more fooling around, if Sylvain was lucky.)


End file.
